


Comfort Food

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [14]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, Home, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ronan Lynch and care packages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: He sat cross-legged on the bed in his dorm, a box in front of him. It was addressed from the Barns, and Adam shouldered the phone against his ear while he ran his fingers over the impressions Ronan’s handwriting had left in the shipping label. Ronan didn’t say anything else, but Adam was certain he wasn’t imagining the anticipation coming from the other end. The corner of his mouth perked up in response.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 200 follower giveaway ~ Pynch #41 - comfort food. I love a good, soft ficlet. Hope you enjoy!

“Did you get it yet?”

Ronan’s voice crackled on the other end of the line, and some creature was making a noise in the distance. If Adam closed his eyes, he could imagine Ronan wandering outside in the crisp December afternoon. Maybe he had his work boots on, and Adam’s favorite pair of work jeans, the pockets and straps laden with tools and treats. Adam felt a sense of comfort in how easily he could slip into that place, close to the mountains, close to Ronan, just by hearing his voice and the sounds around him.

“Parrish.”

“Yeah,” Adam said, blinking back into his own space, “it just got here.”

He sat cross-legged on the bed in his dorm, a box in front of him. It was addressed from the Barns, and Adam shouldered the phone against his ear while he ran his fingers over the impressions Ronan’s handwriting had left in the shipping label. Ronan didn’t say anything else, but Adam was certain he wasn’t imagining the anticipation coming from the other end. The corner of his mouth perked up in response.

“You know I’m going to be home in a couple of weeks, right? You didn’t have to send a care package.”

Ronan huffed. Adam imagined the puff of breath, and he wanted to kiss the pout it surely left behind.

“Still have to eat, asshole. Don’t you have exams or some shit? I know you’re not going to sleep.”

Adam really couldn’t tell him he was wrong, so instead he focused on getting the tape off. The moment the flaps opened, a scent wafted up that made his stomach immediately rumble. He hummed in appreciation, hearing Ronan’s breath catch on the other end of the phone. A couple of loaves of bread wrapped in cellophane sat on top of one another, and next to them, a battered old tupperware container. Something in bubble wrap rolled to and fro on top of the container when the box was jostled.

“Don’t eat any of this with shitty coffee, Parrish. It’ll insult me,” Ronan told him.

“How would you even know?” Adam asked, unwrapping the bubble wrap.

It was a glass jar with homemade jam in it, the label handwritten with a date on it. He remembered seeing ones like it at the farmer’s market when he’d gone back to the Barns for fall break. They’d both taken samples of it, Ronan nodding in approval. He must have bought them when Adam wasn’t looking or gone back for it before sending the package.

“Oh, trust me, I’d know.”

“Mm.”

Adam set the jar next to him on the bed and lifted out the tupperware. He tugged the corner of the lid up, and got hit with burst of cinnamon. A dozen muffins were arranged neatly, if a little snug. He breathed in slowly, making another pleased noise. It was clear one of them would not survive long enough for the rest of the box to be emptied. He plucked a muffin out and started to unwrap it.

“Are these the apple cider ones we made with Declan and Matthew?”

“Yeah. Not the same ones, since self-control isn’t really a Lynch virtue. I made more before I shipped the box.”

Adam already had a giant bite in his mouth. “I like them,” he said around it.

“You better,” Ronan threatened, but there was something very pleased in his voice. Adam recognized it on the spot, and he liked thinking that no one who didn’t know him would miss it entirely.

Everything about this felt like home, and he wanted to be there. Ronan made simple things like bread and jam and muffins feel important for Adam. Once upon a time, food was a survival instinct, eating a grudging act of perseverance. Now he recognized it as a dialect of Ronan’s simple and yet complicated language.

When he’d finished the entire muffin, Adam wiped the crumbs from his mouth carefully and sealed the container. “Thanks, Lynch.”

“Whatever.”

Adam could hear him smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come celebrate 200 followers and talk TRC with me over at my [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com)! Feel free to come say hello or make a request, if you like. Thank you for reading!


End file.
